


Have Some Fun

by Kai_legacy



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, First attempt at writing ViThur smut, More ripped Arthur, Multi, NSFW, No Idea, Smut, Some Humor, Why Did I Write This?, because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:24:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_legacy/pseuds/Kai_legacy
Summary: "Don't worry, me and Vivi usually do it anyways." Lewis wanted to be surprised,but he just couldn't.Do you ever wonder what that meant?Vivi and Arthur decided to have some fun when Lewis was away for the week.





	Have Some Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I have while taking a walk. Why? I'm not sure, am I happy with this? Sorta, Idk.
> 
> Hope you enjoy anyways.

Lewis was absent, his family decided that they should spend some time with him after all he just come back after a full year, his sisters was so excited they called him a few times, Arthur smiled. Seeing Lewis' family so happy that he's back, Arthur felt guilty after all it was his fault that Lewis is gone, even for only a year.

Looking back at it now, Arthur was still surprised how they didn't send him off to the authorities or was even mad at him, when they explained, they still didn't fully understand, but they forgave him.

Arthur was now sitting on the couch,the TV was on, and no one was watching, Vivi was texting Lewis, giggling. Her mouth always turned upwards.

Arthur took a sip from his soda, feeling it go down his throat, he took a breath before burping.

Mystery was on the floor sleeping all of his worries away, his breathing was calm and even, he curled up to a ball on the carpet.

He tried focusing on the TV, it was a commercial about an effective detergent, Arthur grabbed the remote from the table, he tried finding a channel that he liked. Everything was background noise, and boring. Nothing worth watching.

Vivi was still curled up on the other side of the couch, in her white 'World's Best Gal' shirt, she didn't wear any pants, as it was a lazy day, she was wearing her bland, white socks. Her hair was a mess, it wasn't probably comb and she was wearing her usual blue headband.

Arthur was in his usual white tank-top, he made sure to wear a more cleaner one than the one he wore to work. He was still wearing his long, baggy pants, he was also wearing his bland socks.

Vivi abruptly laughed again, this time her glasses was tilted, she pushed it to the crook of her nose. Stifling a laugh.

Arthur was feeling left out, he decided to went closer, he peaked to see what's on her phone, Vivi having sense this arched a brow.

Vivi faced him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Arthur shrugged.

"Just want to see what's so funny."

Vivi tilted her phone the other way before turning it off. Arthur knowing that it was a challenge, he tried to grab it. Vivi laughed and went off the couch, waving her phone around in a playful manner. Arthur smirked, and stood up, he tried to grab it again but Vivi already went to the side, Arthur almost falling to the table. He steadied himself. He smiled and huffed out a breath.

Mystery still in his peaceful state didn't mind all the ruckus.

Vivi smirked and went behind the couch,waving her phone again. They went around the apartment playing cat-and-mouse. Until Arthur finally corners Vivi to the wall, Vivi smiled and gave up her phone.

Arthur opened his palm, and when he feels the cool touch of the metal, the phone was colored blue as all of Vivi's other things. He smiled, smug.

He slide on the lockscreen, and see the messages, it was just Lewis on the beach, making a sandcastle with his sisters and at some point he gets buried, his whole family posing for the camera, his mother put her leg on top his head, as if she defeated him, a shovel in her hand.

The caption says.

'RIP me.'

Arthur laughed, it was still a wonder how he can joke about his death like that, but Arthur supposed if he took it with a lite heart then he should too.

Arthur tossed the phone away, Vivi having this mischievous expression plastered on her face. She pulled on his shirt and kissed him, nice and slow, Arthur follow the rhythm with ease, he soon was on par with his lover. 

Arthur is always so aggressive when he get to this state, he was now gripping Vivi's shoulders, Vivi was also aggressive, she put her hand around his neck, and was clawing his back. Arthur pushed her to the wall, hard.

They broke off, Vivi smiled, daring.

Arthur lunged himself at her at full-force, without stopping. One would think Vivi would be out of breath, quite the contrary. Vivi started taking control, she bit Arthur's lip until it drew blood.

Arthur broke off, and put a hand on his mouth.

Vivi gave him a mocking laugh. Arthur enraged,yet aroused, he grimaced.

"You little bitch." Vivi smiled, then she lunged at him, making them both fall to the floor

She started kissing him again, bringing back the momentum, she pinned his arms to the floor, Arthur widen his eyes in surprise, and expressed his protests by his muffled noises.

She broke the contact.

"Shut up, you little shit." Vivi spat, venom dripping from her mouth.

Arthur stopped protesting, Vivi let go of his hand, and started roaming around his body, she could feel every crevice, her hand went through his chest, his pectorals bulged on her palm, then she went further down and felt his abdomen, it was nice and hard, damn how can her boyfriend be so fucking hot?

Arthur let Vivi touch him all over.

Vivi then went to his pants, there was a bulge on his pants, Vivi broke off contact and smirked at her blond boyfriend. 

"Say little boy, want Mama to touch you?" Arthur was a bit disturbed when she said that, she laughed suggesting that it was a joke.

Mystery woke up, sensing the disturbance, he went to the kitchen, and saw Arthur on the floor, Vivi on top of him, Mystery shook his head and went to the bathroom, then locked the door.

Vivi and Arthur was too engulfed in each other that they didn't notice the dog leaving the living room and to the bathroom.

Arthur groaned and nodded, aggressive.

He wanted to unbuckle his pants, but Vivi stopped him, putting a hand on his.

"No, Art, we need to get to bed first. Don't want to leave a mess~" Arthur hummed, then his hungry arms started taking Vivi's shirt off, Arthur crumple it and throw it away, with a grunt he kissed her and they both stumble their way to the bed.

Vivi was being pushed to the bed, half naked.

Arthur being aroused, bit his lip and started to unbuckled his pants in a haste he threw it away. Then he kissed Vivi again. Now only in his boxers, Vivi snuck a hand inside of his briefs. 

Arthur groaned, then he pushed Vivi down, opening his boxers. "Do you want some liquid, sweetheart?" He started rubbing up and down his cock.

Vivi licked her lips. His other hand was busy finding the lube that was placed in one of the drawers.

He finally let go of his member, to open up the bottle of lube, he dump some on his palm and began rubbing it on his cock.

Vivi opened one of the drawers.

"Nuh-uh-uh Art. Remember, safe sex," Vivi reminded him, giving him an unused condom. Arthur groaned, he snatched it. and opened it with his teeth. Vivi would never have thought she'll see her Artie' like this.

Then he slowly placed it around his dick.

Vivi was ecstatic for that monster to go inside of her.

Arthur started rubbing the lube around the condom, then he hungrily, lunged to kiss Vivi's neck, biting her, giving her marks all around, then he slid off Vivi's panties.

Arthur went in and without giving Vivi time to adjust, he started at a slow pace. Vivi didn't express any pain, she just moaned, as the feeling of Arthur sucking her neck and inserting himself inside of her was heavenly.

She was losing her mind, she couldn't focus on anything but the pleasure coming in shock-waves ready to greet her. Arthur stopped biting her and groaned, everytime he thrusts he gave out another groan.

"Vivi.. Vivi.."

Vivi's breathing was now fast and rampant, her chest rose and fall at an enormous rate, Arthur began touching her breasts which she moaned to. His hand fumbled to take off her bra, he managed and threw it far away.

Now he was touching her breasts, free of clothing.

Vivi pushed him away, and looked at him, her eyes still in a daze, she gaze at him for a few moments.

She clawed his tank-top before pulling him to a kiss, he thrusts even harder. Vivi can't handle it anymore, she started seeing white.

"Fuck, Vivi." Arthur came. Vivi also did soon after, moaning and yelling at her loudest, it was too loud for their taste.

"I swear we're going to get a noise complaint," Arthur said under his breath. Vivi didn't care she grab a nearby shirt wear it and went to sleep.

Arthur sighed, put his boxers back on before falling asleep beside her.

___________

Mystery heard the door unlocked, he woke up and saw Lewis.

"Boy, what are you doing here?" He held something on his other hand, it was a crumpled shirt. 

"And why is this on the kitchen?"

Mystery knew what happened but decided to shrug and acts like he doesn't know. Lewis sighed and went off.


End file.
